La Brigade d'Entraînement et Flash
by Altaryas
Summary: (2/3) Ugo a intégré les murs et a passer cinq ans de sa vie à suivre, espionner et récolter des informations sur la 104ème brigade d'entraînement. Il a été témoin d'événements que personne ne pouvait s'en douter. Il ne vit maintenant que pour une seule chose, retrouver et tuer Flash.


Année 845, District de Shiganshina, quelques heures avant l'apparition du Titan colossale.

 _«_ _Moses ! Moses ! »_ appelait-elle. _« D_ _i_ _tes, je ne vois pas mon fils. Il s'appelle Moses ! »_ s'inquiète une vieille femme s'approchant d'un des soldats portant une cape verte. Au loin, un jeune blond regardait la scène, lui-même était sur un cheval bai derrière un autre soldat de la troupe. _« Apporte-le. »_ annonce le brun dont la femme s'est accrochée de désespoir. Quand les restes de Moses furent donnés à sa mère, le jeune blond vêtu d'un haut bleu et d'une cape du bataillon, tourna sa tête vers deux enfants portant des tas de bois dans leur dos. Intrigué, le blond descendis de cheval et s'en alla les approché, mais trop tard, il regardait une petite fille aux cheveux noirs traîner un garçon de son âge brun. Le blond tenta de les suivre, mais aperçut un groupe de trois jeunes non loin après le coin d'une rue, il resta planté là en plein milieu du croisement, à regarder le trio qu'il avait déjà vu.

Le trio était composé d'un blond, d'un brun et d'une fille. Notre jeune héros sorti de sa poche un carnet et pris des notes, il voulut s'approcher pour connaître ne serait-ce que leur voix, il pensait qu'étant sous la capuche il passerait tranquille, mais en vain : la fille du trio l'a remarqué et l'a dénoncé.

 _« - Hey toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Demande le grand blond.  
**_ _\- …  
_ _\- Je t'ai posé une question, répond ! **Insiste-t-il.  
**_ _\- …  
_ _\- Espèce-  
_ _\- Inutile Reiner, tu vois bien qu'il ne parlera pas. **Dit le brun d'une voix calme.** Et puis de toute façon on doit s'en aller.  
_ _\- Gr… Tu as raison Bertholdt, allons-y. **Se détournent-ils.  
**_ _\- … **regarde le petit blond.  
**_ _\- Annie, viens ! **Appelle le dénommé** **R** **einer.  
**_ _\- … J'arrive. **Le rejoint-elle.  
**_ _\- … Reiner, Bertholdt et Annie, je savais que je vous reverrai. **Écrit-il dans son carnet.** »_

Ce n'est qu'un temps après que le drame s'est déclenché, notre jeune rescapé de l'extérieur des murs a vu le Titan de soixante-mètres détruire le mur du district et il a assisté à la transformation de Reiner avant qu'il n'aille attaquer le mur Maria. Il était sûr de quelque chose à présent…

 _« - Il existe donc bel et bien une espèce inconnue de titans humains… **songe-t-il en enlevant sa capuche.** Et j'en connais quatre. »_

Tout de même, il n'en était pas encore certain. Mais il en déduisait que si Reiner pouvait se transformer en titan, ses amis devaientt forcément le savoir et donc indubitablement en être aussi. Il s'était même mis à penser que le titan qui a ouvert la brèche du district de Shiganshina devait être le plus grand et fin : Bertholdt. Il n'avait pu besoin de fuir pour rester en vie, il avait réussi à grimper sur un toit et regardait la ville se faire massacrer tout en étant caché derrière une cheminée.

 _« - Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce la seule raison de vivre des Titans… Détruire... »_

Année 847, camp d'entraînement de la 104ème brigade.

Je regarde au loin les jeunes du camps en train de se faire crier dessus par leur chef instructeur. J'aperçois plusieurs personnes qui me sont familières dans les rangs et j'en ai aussi appris leur nom que j'ai gentiment marqué dans mon carnet. _« Hoover Bertholdt, il est le plus calme de son trio voire le plus réfléchis, son pouvoir est celui du titan que les humains ont appelé « Titan Colossale », Braun Reiner, le plus impulsif, mais réussit à se maîtriser, il incarne celui qu'on appelle « Titan Cuirassé »._ _Leonhardt Annie, la plus impassible et silencieuse, rien ne semble l'affecter. Je pense qu'elle a_ _un_ _pouvoir de Titan elle aussi, mais il n'a pas encore été_ _dévoilé_ _. »_ dans la foule je remarque un autre Titan humain, la personne dont j'ai fait la connaissance quelques instants avant que ma vie ne bascule. _« D'après mes recherches, elle s'appelle Ymir et_ _a intégré la brigade d'entraînement pour une certaine_ _Lenz Christa, elle incarne un petit titan aux cheveux noir_ _s_ _raides, personne ne l'ayant vu, son titan ne porte pas encore de nom. »_

 _« - à ton tour maintenant ! **Ordonne le Sergent Instructeur.  
**_ _\- Oui ! **Salut un blond**. »_

La voix de ce soldat me fait perdre mon fil de pensée, je le regarde alors braver courageusement son supérieur.

 _« - Je m'appelle Armin Arlert ! Je viens du district de Shiganshina. **Se présente-t-il.  
**_ _\- Armin ? Et tu n'en veux pas à tes parents de t'avoir donné un nom aussi ridicule ? **Questionne Keith Shadis.  
**_ _\- C'est mon grand-père qui m'a appelé comme ça ! **Se défent-il.  
**_ _\- Dis-moi Arlert, pourquoi as-tu décidé de te joindre à nous ? **Se redresse-t-il de toute sa grandeur.  
**_ _\- Je suis ici pour aider l'humanité à vaincre les titans ! **Dit-il avec conviction.** »_

Ce garçon, il pourrait être mon frère que personne n'en douterai. _« Arlert Armin, un mètre soixante_ _-_ _trois, une cinquantaine de kilos, sûrement très intelligent et compétent pour les plans d'attaques. »_ analysais-je rien qu'en le regardant. _« Frère ? Je devrais dire plutôt dire jumeau... »_ je remarque à d'autres rangs deux personnes que j'ai appris à connaître. _« Jäger Eren, plutôt impulsif et soumis à sa sœur adoptive, Ackerman Mikasa, elle par contre ira loi_ _n_ _. Elle a de la force à revendre, elle est tout de même plus expressive que Leonhardt... »_ je referme mon carnet quand la séance de présentation fut terminé. J'ai assez d'informations pour le moment pour me permettre d'aller vagabonder sans me faire repérer. Je range mon carnet, je mets ma capuche et saute du toit où je suis afin d'aller me promener.

Année 850, District de Trost, quelques jours avant la chute du Mur Maria.

Dans quelques jours, la 104ème brigade d'entraînement recevront leur diplôme et le classement. Ce sont donc mes derniers jours à les surveiller et j'en ai appris des choses sur cette brigade. Beaucoup me payerai cher pour connaître certains secrets. Durant ma marche à travers le District de Trost, j'en ai profité pour me procurer un nouveau carnet de notes. Je finis par m'arrêter dans une ruelle.

 _« - … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Annonçais-je.  
**_ _\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Milchgreif. **S'approche une femme.  
**_ _\- ... »_

Je me tourne vers cette femme qui m'a suivis depuis le camps d'entraînement. J'affirme, ce coup-ci je n'ai pas été discret. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai remarqué alors à ses côtés une fille plus petite au long cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus purs. Mon expression se ferma soudainement.

 _« - Calme-toi, je n'allais pas la laisser seule avec tous ces abrutis ? **Se défend la brune.  
**_ _\- Ymir, qui est-ce ? Demande Christa.  
_ _\- Un vieil ami. **Sourit-elle à sa façon.** »_

Un ami ? Sérieusement ?

 _« - Alors, Ugo ? **Me regarde-t-elle**. Que fais-tu si loin de ton village ?  
_ _\- … Je suis orphelin. **Dis-je tout simplement.  
**_ _\- Oh… **Comprit-elle.  
**_ _\- Oh le pauvre… **Compatit Christa**. »_

Les trouvant digne de confiant je décide au final d'en parler.

Année 845, quelques minutes après la rencontre.

Je donne un coup de talon, Candy cabre et pars aussitôt droit vers le village. Je regarde un instant derrière moi afin de voir la jeune femme une dernière fois, j'ai ce sentiment que je l'a reverrai. Mais pour le moment, mon village est la priorité. Cette fumée ne me dit rien qui vaille. Après quelques minutes Candy freine brutalement devant un cadavre de Titan encore fumant. _« Oh non… Par pitié… Candy, vite ! »_ Mon cheval cabre et reprends sa course vers le village. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes à ma rapide monture pour arriver aux abords du village. Candy se stoppe à quelques mètres de la ferme. _« Non… Pourquoi... »_ Trois titans, dix, huit et treize mètres, deux normaux et… Le Deviant !

 _« -Ugo ! **Accourent ma mère.  
**_ _\- Maman ! Papa ! Il faut qu'on s'enfuit ! Paniquais-je.  
_ _\- Non Ugo, toi tu vas t'enfuir pendant que nous retenons le Deviant. **Ordonne mon père en me donnant un livre.** Garde toujours ce livre avec toi, il ressence toutes nos recherches les plus importantes depuis la création du village Milchgreif !  
_ _\- Non ! Je refuse de vous laisser, je ne veux pas me retrouver à nouveau sans famille ! **Tremblais-je.  
**_ _\- Ugo bon sang ! Ecoute un peu ton père et va-t-en ! **Cri ma mère.  
**_ _\- Mais…  
_ _\- GALOPE ! **Me hurlent-ils.** »_

Ils s'éloignent afin d'attirer l'attention du Deviant qui réussit parfaitement. Je ne cesse de fixer ce Deviant… Il est rapide, bien trop rapide, mes parents ne sont pas aussi vifs, mais ils ont la connaissance et réussissent à l'esquiver plusieurs fois avant qu'ils ne se fassent au final attraper et dévoré. Les cris, ce ne sont que des gris envoyant des insultes envers la créature les dévorant. J'ai arrêté d'entendre mes battements de coeur, de savoir comment respirer, mes yeux écarquillés d'effroi, mes membres tremblants et ma voix mourante, c'est quand j'aperçus notre chef rampant silencieusement pour échapper à la mort que mes sens se réveillent. _« Carla ! »_ je talonne Candy pour aller la récupérée mais cette dernière me cria dessus.

 _« - Espèce d'imbécile ! **Tousse-t-elle.** Va-t-en, ou sinon tu vas y passer !  
_ _\- Carla arrête de délirer, s'il te plaît, sauvons-nous ensemble ! **Arrêtais-je mon cheval.  
**_ _\- Milchgreif Ugo, adopté de merde ! **Se lève-t-elle**. Tu veux bien arrêter pour une fois de t'inquiéter pour les autres ? Ça ne te mènera jamais à rien ! Tu es trop faible pour sauver ne serait-ce que ta propre peau ! Alors, quand on t'en donne la chance… VA-T-EN ! **Pleure-t-elle de rage.  
**_ _\- Carla... »_

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervée et pire que ça : pleurer. Carla avait beau être désagréable, râleuse et criarde, elle avait toujours été pour moi une grande sœur qui criait sur moi par pure protection. À contre cœur, et parce que Carla a frappé ma monture, je m'éloigne de tous ceux que j'aime, tous ceux qui sont dorénavant mon passé… Je fuis… C'est ça je-

 _« - Reste en vie pour nous Ugo ! M **e cri Carla.** Honore la famille Milchgreif ! »_

Je n'eus pas le besoin de me retourner pour savoir que le Titan Deviant venait de la dévorer. Candy accélère, affolé par mon état dépressif. Des pas résonnent derrière moi et s'approchent à toute vitesse : il est là, il arrive… Il vient pour me dévorer… Désolé ma famille je ne pourrais jamais-

 _« - Bataillon en avant ! **Cri une voix devant moi.** »_

Je relève la tête, surpris d'entendre quelqu'un de vivant. C'est là que j'aperçus le Bataillon d'Exploration des murs venir vers moi, armés, ils s'envolent, accrochés au Titan Deviant. Mais ce dernier est beaucoup trop agile et réussit aisément à enlever les grappins et à renverser ma monture d'un revers de la main me projetant plus loin. Lors de mon vol plané, j'ai pu observer un court moment une attitude bizarre : le Titan Deviant s'est déstabilisé. Je ne tombe étrangement pas au sol, mais je suis rattrapé par un membre du bataillon. Sans rien dire j'observe le combat.

 _« - Vous ne l'aurez jamais… **toussais-je.  
**_ _\- Calme toi petit, ce sont des professionnels. **Sourit mon** **attrapeur.  
**_ _\- Ce Deviant est beaucoup trop rapide et agile… **respirais-je.** Aveuglez-le avec de la lumière…  
_ _\- Hein ?  
_ _\- Faites… Aveuglez Flash et fuyez. **Dis-je déterminée.** »_

Le soldat, intrigué, fit passer l'ordre à son supérieur qui décida de me faire entièrement confiance. Enfin, c'est surtout pour éviter un maximum de mort qu'il réussit à faire réfléchir la lumière du soleil sur son artillerie en métal afin d'aveugler Flash qui titube et tombe sur le dos, les mains sur les yeux. _« Il ne supporte pas les lumières vives… ça le ralenti_ _t_ _... »_ pensais-je. La suite, je ne m'en souviens pas…

Je me suis réveillé deux heures après, j'étais sur le cheval de quelqu'un d'autre, mon sac avec mes affaires sur mon dos, le soldat m'a alors révélé que Candy est mort sur le coup. Dès ce moment-là j'ai arrêté de ressentir de futiles émotions, seul la curiosité à présent m'animait, la curiosité et la haine. Je me suis alors promis d'une chose… _« En tant que chercheur de Titans, je vouerai mon existence à aider l'humanité face aux Titans Deviants ! Si ma vie doit s'éteindre pour ce but, je n'aurai aucun_ _s_ _regrets. »_

Année 850, District de Trost, dans une ruelle.

 _« - Quand je suis arrivé à l'intérieur des murs, j'ai fui le bataillon qui m'avait sauvé et j'ai assisté dès lors à la chute du district de Shiganshina, j'ai été déporté avec tout le monde et c'est aussi à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à enquêter, prendre des notes, savoir le maximum de choses sur tout le monde. **Caressant mon** **carnet.  
**_ _\- Je suis… Tellement dé… Désolée pour toi… **pleure Christa.  
**_ _\- Coup dur… Du coup tu as pas mal de dossier sur nous ? **Demande Ymir.  
**_ _\- Ymir ! Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de compassion ! **Gronde la blonde gentiment.  
**_ _\- Non, Ymir à raison. Pourquoi être désolé du passé ? **Soupirais-je**. Pour te répondre, oui j'ai beaucoup d'informations sur chacun des membres de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement.  
_ _\- Tu ferais un excellent espion. **Sourit Ymir à sa façon.  
**_ _\- Merci. »_

Je lève la tête afin de regarder le ciel. Flash, ma seule raison de vivre c'est bien toi. Le droit de tuer, me reviens entièrement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette deuxième partie !

Je préfère séparé la trilogie en trois partie distincte, car certains chapitres sont plus ou moins canon. « Ugo et le Titan Shifter » est totalement canon et colle parfaitement à l'histoire SnK. « La Brigade d'Entraînement et Flash » est quand à lui à la limite du canon/fandom. La prochaine partie sera du fandom par contre.

Merci de lire en tout cas cette trilogie, encore désolée des fautes de français...


End file.
